Quarrytown Nightmare
Quarrytown Nightmare is a first person fan fiction set in a town based off the infamous town Ravenholm. Summery An Agent suffers from nightmares about a nightmarish town called Quarrytown, full of frightening and disturbing creatures. When his daughter goes missing one morning, snatched by one of the creatures he deems the Suited Creature, the Agent sets off to track down the girl and discovers that Quarrytown is far more than a fictional creation in his mind. Part 1 An unnamed, non-speaking man named "Agent" finds himself stranded in a woodland when his car breaks down whilst on the way to an unknown case. Finding himself in a town named Quarrytown he discovers the place is inhabited by strange and disturbing creatures who attack the agent on sight and attempt to kill him. Working his way into a mine, he continues to flee the creatures and uses numerous weapons and tools to survive and fend them off. Regardless, more keep propping up. Finding a tunnel with sunlight at the other end, he makes a break for freedom with the creatures in pursuit. Part 2 The agent wakes up in his home by the coast, and realizes that situation was a nightmare. He attempts to search for his daughter in the house but to no luck. He discovers her standing out near a pier, and he finds out what the problem is. She points out a strange man watching her, and the agent sees the man is the "Suited Creature", a tormentor from his Quarrytown dream. He flees with his daughter to his car hoping to make an escape, but is knocked out cold by the suited creature. The agent awakens to find his daughter gone along with the suited creature. Seeing a boat pull up at the pier, the agent asks the captain about a place near Quarrytown. The captain agrees to take the agent to another part of the sea and sets him on a path to Quarrytown's location. Part 3 The agent discovers Quarrytown, and begins the search for his daughter. Although he does discover her after disposing of a few of the monsters, he is knocked out cold by one of the creatures who sneaks attacks him. Part 4 The agent awakens in an abandoned prison, and soon realises it is overrun with monsters. He begins to try and find a way out and follows the screams of his daughter. He uses a button to alert the authorities to a problem at the prison and heads to the roof. Also police forces arrive, they are killed by the monsters. The agent rescues his daughter from being killed by a monster kid, and they escape to a river nearby the prison. But just as they make their escape, the prison explodes with the agent and his daughter caught in the blast. The agent slips in and out of consciousness, and the last thing he sees is the destroyed prison and his dead daughter. He then passes out... Gallery Part 1 2015-06-02_00015.jpg 2015-06-02_00020.jpg 2015-06-02_00021.jpg 2015-06-02_00027.jpg 2015-06-02_00033.jpg 2015-06-02_00034.jpg 2015-06-02_00036.jpg 2015-06-02_00050.jpg 2015-06-02_00073.jpg 2015-06-02_00080.jpg 2015-06-02_00100.jpg 2015-06-02_00155.jpg 2015-06-02_00167.jpg Part 2 2015-06-02_00169.jpg 2015-06-02_00171.jpg 2015-06-02_00174.jpg 2015-06-02_00175.jpg 2015-06-02_00176.jpg 2015-06-02_00179.jpg 2015-06-02_00186.jpg 2015-06-02_00187.jpg 2015-06-02_00189.jpg 2015-06-02_00190.jpg 2015-06-02_00191.jpg 2015-06-02_00195.jpg 2015-06-02_00198.jpg 2015-06-02_00200.jpg 2015-06-02_00201.jpg 2015-06-02_00204.jpg 2015-06-02_00205.jpg 2015-06-02_00206.jpg 2015-06-02_00208.jpg 2015-06-02_00209.jpg 2015-06-02_00210.jpg 2015-06-02_00212.jpg 2015-06-02_00214.jpg 2015-06-02_00215.jpg 2015-06-02_00221.jpg 2015-06-02_00229.jpg 2015-06-02_00232.jpg Part 3 2015-06-02_00247.jpg 2015-06-03_00001.jpg 2015-06-03_00002.jpg 2015-06-03_00007.jpg 2015-06-03_00009.jpg 2015-06-03_00011.jpg 2015-06-03_00013.jpg 2015-06-03_00020.jpg 2015-06-03_00023.jpg 2015-06-03_00028.jpg 2015-06-03_00031.jpg 2015-06-03_00034.jpg 2015-06-03_00042.jpg 2015-06-03_00052.jpg 2015-06-03_00053.jpg 2015-06-03_00054.jpg 2015-06-03_00055.jpg 2015-06-03_00066.jpg 2015-06-03_00069.jpg Trivia *Quarrytown was one of the planned names for Ravenholm in the Half-Life 2 Beta. Originally the story was to be titled Ravenholm Nightmare but was changed to create a distance from Half-Life 2. Category:Original Category:Quarrytown Nightmare